


"Ужин был неплох, спасибо"

by fish_sleeps



Series: Личное дело Бонда [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_sleeps/pseuds/fish_sleeps
Summary: Бонд ведет Кью в ресторан.





	"Ужин был неплох, спасибо"

Их провели к столику, с одной стороны отделенному от зала ширмой. Бонд сказал несколько слов на японском, после чего официант ушел.  
Кью старался быть спокойным. Бонд усмехнулся, глядя на него: «Нахохлившийся воробей».  
\- Расслабься. Тебе же нравится азиатская кухня. Вечно какую-то лапшу ешь…  
Кью поправил съехавшие очки.  
\- Я люблю есть лапшу, Бонд, потому что не надо отвлекаться на готовку и одновременно можно взломать чью-нибудь систему безопасности. А ходить по ресторанам – бесполезная трата времени.  
Им принесли горячие полотенца.  
\- Бесполезная трата времени? – задумчиво повторил Бонд, тщательно вытирая руки. – Сразу видно, что со мной ты в ресторане ни разу не был.  
Кью пристально посмотрел на Бонда:  
\- То есть, мы все-таки на задании? Почему меня не поставили в известность?  
\- Потому что мне не понадобились новые игрушки. Осталось парочка с прошлой миссии.  
\- …  
\- Ладно, сегодня я с личным оружием. И по личному делу.  
\- Насколько личному? – прищурился Кью. – И что здесь в таком случае делаю я?  
\- Ешь, - обворожительно улыбнулся Бонд. Кью на обворожительность не купился и стал внимательно изучать принесенный им заказ.  
Палочки для еды в руке агента секретной разведки смотрелись угрожающе комично. Кью не хихикнул только потому, что не хихикал в принципе. Ну и может быть потому, что хорошо представил, как этими палочками Бонд протыкает какому-нибудь якудза глаза. Корейскими пользоваться, наверное, удобнее, отрешенно подумал Кью, они железные, меньше риска сломать. Видимо, Бонд пришел сюда не для того, чтобы проткнуть сердце своего кровного врага. Какие еще личные дела могут быть у 007, он не имел понятия. Да и не очень хотел.  
Они ужинали, лениво пикируясь. Вдруг ширма рядом начала падать прямо на них, но Бонд вовремя подвинул пустой стул, и она упала в другую сторону. Вряд ли она нанесла бы серьезный урон даже Кью, вне виртуальной реальности обладающим меньшими возможностями, но могла помочь какому-то мужчине в отличном темно-сером костюме, взявшемуся будто из ниоткуда, их убить. Бонд опередил его парой ударов, тело отлетело вглубь зала. На Бонда тут же налетел другой мужчина. В точно таком же костюме – не очень-то конспиративно.  
Кью на всякий случай отодвинулся ближе к стене. Упавшая ширма давала отличную точку обзора. Случайных гостей в зале уже не осталось, если они вообще были. Еще одним нападавшим Бонд вынес стекло. Тело осталось лежать в осколках, которые поблескивали от крови и света из ресторана. Кью уткнулся в телефон. (Строго говоря, это был не совсем телефон, но это было совершенно секретной информацией)  
Скоро шум драки прекратился. Бонд стоял в центре сияющего золотом зала, теперь разгромленного. Где-то блестел пол, где-то осколки посуды. Бонд выдохнул и провел тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, стирая кровь. Перешагнул через труп и в проеме разбитого окна повернулся к Кью, как раз надевавшему куртку.  
\- Идешь?  
Пересекая зал, Кью забрал телефон у одного из «костюмов», положил его во внутренний карман парки и вышел вслед за Бондом.  
\- Ужин был неплох, спасибо.


End file.
